Equestrian Saviors
by garnpie
Summary: Michael grew up in a war ravaged world, war is all he knows. But when he is transported to Equestria, he is exposed to an entirely new environment of peace and friendship... Or so he thinks. Michael wont let this land end up like his own and will defend it the only way he knows how. (militaristic theme). Reviews are back.
1. Chapter 1 Divine Intervention

Equestrian Saviors

Chapter 1 Divine Intervention

"DAMNIT!" Yelled Michael, slamming his tactical comm radio to the mud below his feet. "Sergeant we were denied air lift"

"Then how the hell do they plan on getting us outta here!" Barked the sergeant. but froze when he realised that there indeed was not going to be an evac.

"What should we do now?" Asked Private Michael. The question was met with nothing but a blank stare from the Sergeant. "Sir?" The private repeated once more. Michael sighed and turned to the rest of the men left in the squad seeing as he would have to take charge, a decision had to be made on what to do next, making a bad decision would be better then not making a decision at all.

"Ok men we're going to fall-ba..." Michael's sentence was cut off by the all too familiar sound of an incoming mortar. It was loud and undoubtedly its aim was dead on, they had stayed in one place for too long and now it was too late, the remaining members of the squad all hit the floor covering their heads and a blinding white flash overtook Michael's vision.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Equestria as usual, but nothing about today was "Usual" for Twilight Sparkle because today, Canterlot was hosting it's annul science fair and it was in full swing.

Twilight stood behind the table that contained her experiment with her elemental friends plus Spike for support. While the other competing ponies were presenting the same old projects such as magical manipulation, levitation, etc, Twilight was taking a new approach. Twilight's presentation was on xenology which was the study of extraterrestrial life. The problem was, Twilight didn't have and foreign life forms, the only thing she did have were posters and papers and the judge was only five stations away and was quickly making his way to Twilight's project.

"Come on Twilight, do the spell." Nagged Spike. "No." Twilight snapped back. "We already talked about this, summoning extraterrestrial life could have dire consequences." Spike rolled his eyes. "You said that the spell will bring back a single organism assuming that there is life on another planet, most likely a single celled organism, and some of it's surrounding area so it will have a piece of it's old habitat. It'l be fine, besides don't you remember, the winner gets that cool telescope..." Spike said as he pointed to a large telescope that was roped off in the center of the event.

Twilight really wanted that telescope... but she wouldn't put others at risk to get it. her thoughts were interrupted when she saw that the judge was now in front of her table with a clipboard. The judge was already taking notes with a levitation spell and a quail on Twilight's posters. Twilight bit her lip, all she had was paper while the others had flashing experiments. The judge wrote down his final thoughts and looked up at Twilight. "Well.." He said. "Is this it." Twilight saw Spike doing a disappointing head nod in the corner of her eye. "I, err... no. No that's not it, I am going to show you a REAL alien!" She said as she hesitantly took a small dish and a microscope out from her bag. The judge rolled his eyes and Twilight could hear snickering from a few of the competitors. "Very well Ms. Sparkle." Said the judge. "Go ahead." Twilight placed the small dish on the table. Looked back at her friends who were now sporting large approving smiles, looked back at the small dish, placed her horn on it, and cast her spell. A blinding white light overtook the room and Twilight felt a rush of wind and dirt go through her mane. Twilight also heard the small dish shatter and the table collapse.

* * *

Michael woke up but he saw nothing but white, he felt a sharp pain in his side. "Good." He thought to himself. "That meant that he was not dead.". As his vision started to clear he noticed brightly colored blobs hovering over him. "What the hell?" He muttered which was responded to by several gasps.

But these gasps were not from any of his squad mates "If they are not part of my squad then they could not be friendly." He thought to himself. He waited a couple of seconds and attempted to reach for his gun but it was missing he quickly motioned to his chest where his combat knife was located and to Michael's relief it was still there. Michael sprung up despite the pain in his side and charged at the closest blur he could see. But he was stopped in his tracks by...something, his skin felt... tingly.

* * *

Twilight held the creature in place with her magic, it had just tried to attack one of her best friends after all.

"Let me at em!" Yelled Rainbow Dash.

Twilight walked up and looked at the still frozen creature, Since the spell brought the surrounding area of the organism the creature was still wearing green and brown patterned cloths that it must have been wearing before it was teleported, she looked it in the eyes and saw what looked like... confusion? Fear? Both? Her thoughts were interrupted when the creature spoke. "What do you want from me?"

The six friends gasped.

"It can talk!" Exclaimed Rarity.

"You can talk?" Yelped the creature.


	2. Chapter 2 Trust

Chapter 2 Trust

Michael didn't know what to think after all a... pony had just talked to him. what was happening? "Am I dreaming?, am I...dead?" His thoughts were interrupted when the purple pony in front of him spoke once more "What are you" it said in a hushed tone.

Michael thought he could detect a sense of fear and... sorrow in its voice. Whatever these things are, they are not hostile. "I am Private Michael from the U.S Army, Service number 01928-19912-JK"

The Purple pony in front of him stared at him, contemplating what he had just said, and then directed its gaze from his eyes to his side. "Your hurt" it said softly As if in response to this, the force that was holding him in place ceased. Michael looked to his side and saw that the shirt in the area was torn away and blood trickled from a nasty looking gash in the area and had started to pool on the floor beneath his feet. If he was going to survive he would need medical attention, and soon, he was losing too much blood.

* * *

"Do... do you need some help" Said Fluttershy. Although Fluttershy was an extremely shy pony, she was only shy to other ponies and completely comfortable when around other animals.

The creature looked at Fluttershy and simply said "Yes" before falling to the floor once again unconscious.

"Oh my stars!" Yelled Rarity. Twilight didn't know what to do. "I can't just let this creature that I kidnaped die." She thought to herself.

* * *

Michael woke up to see that he was on a table with his side bandaged. He sat up and took in his surroundings, he was in a library but no one was in sight. Moments later a lone purple pony walked in, the same one that he had spoken to earlier. "How are you feeling" it said, or rather she said from the sound of its voice. "Bad" Michael replied. "But thanks for patching me up" The purple pony gave a small smile at this statment but it quickly vanished. "Would you... would like some water?" The pony said. "I'd appreciate it" Michael said. The Purple pony quickly left the room and reappeared with a glass of water and offered to him.

Michael grabbed the glass and quickly drank its contents, he notice however that has he did this the purple pony stared at his hands the whole time. Michael set the glass down next to him and turned to the pony "Thank you so much for helping me." he said. "But I really need to get back to my squad." "Your squad?" the pony said. "My uh friends" he corrected himself. The purple pony seemed to frown at this and said "You can't... I'm sorry" "Why not" Michael demanded in a much harsher tone than he meant to use. She reeled at this as the frown on her face grew and a tear formed in her eye. He hadn't meant to make her upset. "I'm sorry" he said. "No, i'm sorry" the purple pony said as she began to explain why he would never be able to see his friends again.

* * *

The purple pony who had introduced herself as Twilight Sparkle finished telling her story.

"Wow" said Michael. "I know I should be upset and all, but i'm not." "You're not?" said Twilight Sparkle. "no i'm not, I mean the life that i'm leaving behind is a life of misery and war that I could gladly live without."

A knock came from the door. "OH!" Twilight Sparkle yelled "I forgot the princess said that she wants to talk to you as soon as posible." She was running to the door "This is our chariot, please do hurry" Michael slid himself off the table and jogged up to Twilight Sparkle at the door which she then opened.

Michael followed Twilight to a chariot that was only a few feet from the door and got in it alongside her. The chariot was attached to two ponies. Michael assumed that they were going to pull the chariot to their destination but was shocked when wings spread out from the sides of the two ponies and began flying the chariot.

"Sooo... this princess, what does she want to see me for?" Asked Michael. "She wants to ask you some questions and see you first hand." Said Twilight Sparkle. "What? She must not get a lot of aliens in her kingdom." said Michael jokingly. Twilight chuckled at this and said "Nope, you're the first, anyway we are almost there" she said as the chariot moved around the side of a mountain to reveal a striking city.

As they arrived at the city Michael was approached by four large ponies who were armed with what looked like high quality pitch forks for weapons. The one in front of the other three spoke "We are to transport you and Twilight Sparkle safely to meet with Princess Celestia. Please follow me.". Michael nodded and did so while Twilight Sparkle walked beside him. As they walked towards the palace Michael got many odd looking stares from ponies.

When they arrived to the door of the palace the lead guard said "stop" and turned around to face Michael. "Now listen here when you talk to the princess always address her as PRINCESS CELESTIA do not make eye contact and do not speak unl..." The guard was interrupted when the princess emerged from the door and said "Stop it! This is no way to treat our guest. you are dismissed" "as you wish" said the lead guard as he walked away followed by the other three guards

"Welcome to Equestria" Princess Celestia said. I've heard that you have been through quite a lot. "More then you know" Michael said. "So I see..." The princess said as she looked at Michael's bandaged side that was beginning to show red as the bandages needed changing."With respect princess Celestia I need to tend to my wounds quickly, can you direct me to a bathroom?" "Of course it's right down the hall, third door on the right" She said pointing towards the respective direction. "Thank you." Michael said as he walked away.

* * *

As he walked down the hall a guard noticed him and yelled. "Intruder!" The guard apparently did not get the memo that the palace was having an alien guest today and before Michael could explain the situation the guard charged towards him. Michael felt a sharp pain in his midsection and when he looked down he saw that he had been impaled with the guard's pitchfork weapon.

"What is all the noise about?" Princess Celestia yelled as she galloped down the hall. When she saw that her guest had been impaled she quickly ran to his side. She might have been going to say something but it would have met deaf ears for Michael had passed out for the third time in twelve hours.


	3. Chapter 3 A Home Away From Home

Chapter 3 A Home Away From Home

(Fourteen hours after Michael's arrival to Equestria.)  
Twilight Sparkle looked down at the creature sprawled on the medical bed before her. They had brought him here to Canterlot Emergency Hospital after the... incident. He was in critical condition... well at least that's what the doctors assumed, after all this was a hospital for ponies and Michael was most definitely nothing like a pony. They were able to stop the bleeding from his wounds, they no longer endangered him, but what did endanger him is the fact that he had lost a lot of blood, his brain had been deprived of oxygen for a lengthy amount of time. Many feelings came over Twilight as she looked down at the creature but the feeling of guilt overpowered them all, it was her fault that Michael was in this mess in the first place. "I'm sorry." Twilight whispered, a tear coming to her eye. With that Twilight turned around and began to leave the room. "It's not your fault." whispered Michael. Twilight immediately stopped and spun around to see that Michael was now sitting up in the bed.

* * *

Michael took a second to look around at his surrounding area before looking back to Twilight. "Where... where am I?"Groaned Michael as he rubbed his head. Twilight Sparkle looked at Michael for several seconds before replying. "You are at Canterlot Emergency Hospital. We took you here after..." Twilight didn't finish the last part of the sentence. "I'm sorry but I am supposed to report to princess Celestia once you wake up." Twilight said. "I understand." Michael replied. Twilight then turned back around and quickly left the room.

* * *

"Damnit!" Princess Celestia thought to herself as she paced back and forth in her sleeping quarters. "How could I let this happen! Equestria makes first contact with an intelligent being and we nearly kill it!" Princess Celestia was practically screaming within her mind. "This is all my fault." A knock came to her door. Princess Celestia opened it to reveal a anxious looking guard and before the princess could say anything the guard spoke up. "He's awake." Without hesitation Princess Celestia began to gallop to Canterlot Emergency Hospital. "Maybe there was still time to make this right." She thought to herself.

* * *

Michael had been alone in the room for thirty minutes now. He decided to get up and with some effort he managed to get himself on his feet. He took a minute to get his bearings and walked over to a window on the wall of the room. He looked out it to see that he had a full view of Canterlot. The sight reminded him of pictures of cities back on earth that he had seen though he had never seen such a city in person. The war back on earth had ravaged such places long before his time. The city was full of ponies going about their day. Michael wished that he could have grown up in such a peaceful environment. Then again could he really trust these ponies, after all he was kidnapped by one and attacked by another. His thoughts were interrupted when the door to the room opened and in walked Princess Celestia. "How are you feeling?" Asked the princess. "Good." Michael lied. A subtle look of relief took over the princess expression for a second after hearing this but it quickly vanished. "I am terribly sorry for what happened." The princess spoke. "It's...okay." Retorted Michael. "Lets just try to be more careful from here on out." "Indeed..." Said the princess. A momentary silence fell over the room until Princess Celestia spoke up. "If you are able I would like to have that talk that we were going to have earlier." Michael thought this over in his head. "Was it safe to go with her? But then again what do I have to lose". Michael decided that it would be best to go with her. "Ok" Michael finally said. "Great." Replied the princess. "Please follow me back to the palace." The princess turned around and walked out the door and Michael followed.

* * *

(sixteen hours after Michael's arrival to Equestria.)  
(Location Queen Chrysalis palace in changeling capital AKA Sabeth.)  
"She thinks that she has beaten me!" Yelled Queen Chrysalis. "She thinks that she has defeated the changelings! It was pure luck that Shining armor was able to cast that spell!" Chrysalis paused to calm herself down. "You haven't won Celestia. you just shook the beehive." She said to herself. She allowed herself to grow angry once more. "You hear me Celestia I'm coming for you!" A member of Queen Chrysalis royal guard walked. "Excuse me your majesty." The guard said. "What!" Yelled the Queen who was still boiling with rage. "The final preparations are complete." The Queen's expression instantly changed to a smile at this news. "Good." She said. "Very good."


	4. Chapter 4 War Has Followed Me

Chapter 4 War Has Followed Me Here

(Twenty Five hours after Michael's arrival to Equestria.)

Michael and Princess Celestia are riding on a chariot heading to Ponyville. "I can't thank you enough for granting me citizenship here in Equestria Princess Celestia." Said Michael. "It was the least I could do." Replied the Princess. "I have arranged for you to stay in an apartment until you are financially stable." When the chariot finally arrived at Ponyville, Princess Celestia led Michael to his apartment. Michael didn't talk on the way. He was deep in thought... Happy thoughts. He was going to have a life without fighting, without guns, without war. His father had told him stories of what it was like before the war and it always seemed like a dream to him, something that would never happen in his lifetime. His thoughts were interrupted when Princess Celestia spoke up. "We're here." Michael looked up to see a large apartment building. "your room is #117, it is on the second floor. The staff have been informed about... you... so there won't be another incident." The Princess said "I would show you into your room but duty calls." "Thank you." Michael said one last time as the Princess trotted off. Michael approached the door to the apartment building when it opened to reveal a brown pony with a yellow mane who seemed to be in his older years was there to greet him. "Hello you must be Michael." He said "My name is Wayne. I am the owner of this apartment building. Princess Celestia has told me a lot about you." "Likewise." Michael lied as not to be rude. "Well I won't keep you waiting, here is the key to your room." Wayne said as he gave Michael a key with his teeth. "Now if you have any problems or you just want somepony to talk to, come see me." Wayne said as he began to trot away. Michael went up two flights of stairs and walked down the hallway to his room. It took him a moment to figure out how to use the door as it was designed for pony use, not human but he managed to figure it out and open it. The room was basic, a bed, a window and a table but it was still better than anything that he had ever lived in back on earth. Michael looked at the bed and immediately felt tired. The only sleep that he had gotten since his arrival to Equestria was from being unconscious. Michael shut the door, got into bed, and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Princess Celestia paced the throne room of Canterlot castle "So thats it then? They are coming?" She said softly. "Yes. From what we can tell the Changelings are preparing to mount a major offensive under Queen Chrysalis." Responded Shining Armour, the captain of the royal guard. Princess Celestia let out a sigh and walked over to a window overlooking Canterlot. "I have been the leader of Equestria for over a thousand years and never once had to engage in war. The closest thing that Equestria has to an army is the royal guard but they are not trained for war. But it seems that there is no way around it, all good things must come to an end" Spoke the princess. Silence overtook the room for several seconds when Princess Celestia turned from the window to face Shining Armour. "If we are going to have a chance at this we are going to need everypony who can help... We are going to need everyONE."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was very happy today for today was organization day! She used her magic to knock all her books of the shelves so that she good begin organizing. While she was doing this however, Spike ran into the room. "Twilight! Twilight! You have a letter from Princess Celestia!" Yelled the little purple dragon. Twilight Sparkle promptly stopped what she was doing and used her magic to pick up the letter from spike's hands and bring it up to her face. The letter read "Dear faithful student, your summons is requested to Canterlot Castle as soon as possible, bring your elemental friends, bring Michael." The last statement in the letter confused Twilight. "Bring Michael."

* * *

(Thirty Two hours after Michael's arrival to Equestria.)

Michael was awoken to rapid and loud knocks on his door. "I'm comin, i'm comin, hold your horses." Michael smiled at the last part of the sentence he just said. He opened the door to reveal Twilight Sparkle who had a look of urgency. "What's all the fuss about?" Said Michael. Twilight Sparkle spoke up "No time to explain. Our presence is requested at Canterlot Castle, please do hurry." She began to run towards her home and Michael jogged alongside her.

When they arrived at the library Michael noticed that all of Twilight Sparkle's best friends were present. "Ok good." Twilight said. "we're all here, our chariot should be here any mo..." She was cut off when a knock came to the door. "Oh dear, there here!" Said Twilight. "Hurry every pony, Princess Celestia needs us!" With that, all seven of them ran to the awaiting chariot. The chariot was very cramped and Michael found room between a fidgeting Pinkie Pie and a whining Rarity. "There simply is not enough room." Said Rarity. "I need my personal space" Rarity received several stern glances from her friends and she fell silent. The chariot took off towards Canterlot.

"So..." Michael said. "Why does Princess Celestia want to see us?" Twilight responded with three words that Michael didn't know that she was capable of saying "I don't know."

The chariot arrived at its destination and the seven friends rushed to the castle to meet with the princess. When they arrived at the castle, Princess Celestia was waiting for them outside the palace doors. "greetings, i'm sorry for calling upon you on such short notice but an urgent matter has come up." The princess said as she walked into the palace, motioning for them to follow her. The princess walked over to the friends and several seconds passed until the princess decided to speak up. "There back." She said in a hushed tone. "Whos back said Twilight in a both confused and anxious manner. "The changelings." Princess Celestia replied. "They are back and have declared war on Equestria." Michael cringed at the word war. Michael was the first to respond to this however. "This is as much a home to me as it is to you... What do you need me to do?"


	5. Chapter 5 Bees

Chapter 5 Bees

Forty Six hours after Michael's arrival to Equestria. Location Canterlot Dining Hall.

Princess Celestia looked at Michael and the rest of the ponies who were deemed high enough assets to be summoned to this meeting. The ponies were murmuring amongst each other until Princess Celestia spoke up "I trust you all know why you are here. The changeling threat." several whispers broke out in the room but quickly died out. "We need a plan on how to deal with this threat." Princess Celestia said as she unrolled a map of Equestria onto the table and pointed to a picture of a dilapidated castle in the Everfree forest. "This is the changeling staging area, they are using an old and abandoned castle and from what we can tell they have amassed in huge numbers. "Unlike the last attack, the changeling army will be attacking in full force so Shining Armour's protection spell will not be effective." The Princess looked around the room "We also know that the Changelings first target will infact be Canterlot, they do this in hopes to cripple Equestria so the rest of it will fall with minimal opposition. We need ideas on how to defend against this threat, there is no way we can defeat the entire Changeling army conventualy so we are going to have to think outside the box with this one. Any ideas?"

"Have we tried negotiating?" Said Princess Luna. "Yes, but they refuse any attempts of negotiation." Celestia replied. Loud yammering took over the room, everyone was talking and arguing amongst each other for several minutes, everyone except Michael. She had brought Michael here because of his supposed knowledge on war. "Well you have been awfully quiet." Princess Celestia spoke as she looked in Michael's direction. "What are your thoughts?" The room fell silent and all eyes rested on Michael.

Michael looked at Princess Celestia and simply responded "Bees." "Bees?" The princess retorted in a confused manner. "Yes bees, from what I can tell the changeling society resembles that of a bee hive. The bees of a bee hive are organized, fierce, and numerous but without their queen they can not function." The room fell silent for a few moments when Princess Celestia spoke up. "I think I get it, what you're saying is that if we can defeat Queen Chrysalis..." "Then the changeling army will follow." Michael interrupted. Princess Celestia thought to herself. "It is a great plan but is it practical. Would it be possible to eliminate the leader of a huge invading army. But then again what other choice did they have?" Celestia looked up to see that all eyes now rested on her. They were obviously thinking the same thing that she was.

* * *

Michael knew that all of the ponies in the room were contemplating the risks of this idea so he decided to speak up. "I can do it." Michael said in a firm tone. All eyes rested on Michael yet again. He would not let another planet fall into the horrors of war. "I can do it." He repeated once more A long pause ensued but was broken when Princess Celestia asked "Are you sure?" "Yes." Replied Michael. The princess sighed "There's a chariot outside, tell them where to drop you off." and with that he stood up, picked up the map on the table and left the room before anypony could react.

All the ponies in the room looked at each other for several moments when Twilight Sparkle spoke up "Princess may I have my element?" "Why?" Princess Celestia retorted in a confused manner. "Because I am going with him... It's my fault that he is in this mess in the first place." Twilight said softly. Princess Celestia looked at her pupil for several seconds before sighing and replying "If you think it's best then I won't stop you." As she said this, Princess Celestia's horn lit up and a gilded box floated into the room and rested on the table in front of Twilight. Twilight Sparkle opened it, looked at it for several moments and used her magic to put the tiara atop her head. Twilight took a look around the room and began to trot off when Rainbow Dash spoke up. "I'm not letting you go alone, i'm coming too and with that Rainbow Dash grabbed her element out of the box with her teeth and put it around her neck. "Me three!" Said Applejack as she took her element as well. Soon enough all six of the friends were in there elements. "You guys don't have to come with me." Twilight Sparkle said. "We are all in this together sugarcube." Replied Applejack. Twilight smiled at this and the six friends were off to catch up to Michael. "Godspeed my little ponies, godspeed." Princess Celestia said as the six elemental friends left the room.


	6. Chapter 6 Invasion

Chapter 6 Invasion

(47 hours after Michael's arrival to Equestria.)

Michael walked up to the pegasus pilot of the chariot just outside Canterlot Castle. Michael brought the map up to him. "Here." He exclaimed as he pointed just south of the picture of the abandoned castle. "Can you get me there?" Michael asked. "Yes but wh..." The pegasus pilot began until he was interrupted by Michael "Do it." he said as he began to climb into the chariot. "But shouldn't we wait for the others? The pilot inquired. "No." Michael replied. "It's just me." The pegasus pilot then pointed a hoof towards the castle "What about them?" He said. Michael looked in the direction that the pilot was pointing to see that Twilight Sparkle and her friends were now rushing towards him. "What the hell?" Michael thought to himself. "I'll be back." Michael told the pilot as he dismounted the chariot and began towards Twilight. Before Michael could say anything however, Twilight spoke up "We're coming with you." She said. Michael frowned at this. These ponies would most likely just slow him down. "You should stay here, let me handle this." He replied. Twilight seemed taken back by this and retorted. "You can't do everything alone." Michael knew this to be all too true. There had been an abundance of times that his squad had saved him back on earth. "Fine." Michael replied. "You can come." "I wasn't asking." Twilight retorted as she walked passed Michael, towards the chariot with her friends following. All seven of them mounted the chariot and they were on there way to their destination.

* * *

The flight to their destination was quiet, everyone onboard obviously thinking about what was ahead. "So any ideas?" Asked Twilight Sparkle. "Thought i'd try fighting my in." Michael replied. Twilight frowned at this. "That won't work." She said. "Why not?" Michael inquired. "I know that there is a lot of them but they are weak. If were fast then we should be able to push in and..." Michael was cut off by Twilight "It's not that simple, they can take your form, your strenght and use it against you." A momentary silence took over the chariot as Michael pondered this new piece of information. "This complicates things." He said. Michael noticed that Twilight was staring at something in the distance, infact everypony in the chariot was including the pilot. Michael quickly directed his gaze to what they were looking at to see that he was looking at a black cloud... Except it was the only dark cloud in the sky. "Crap." Michael said softly to himself when he realized that the cloud was in fact thousands of changeling soldiers and they were heading straight towards Canterlot. The invasion was in full swing. Michaels awe was broken when the pegasus pilot spoke. "Were here." He said as the chariot began to descend into the trees. "This is as far as I can go." Said the pegasus pilot. "I'll be waiting for you here." Michael nodded at the pilot and started off into the woods with the six ponies in step. From what Michael could tell, the chariot that dropped them off landed about half a mile from the changeling staging area. When they got to the quarter mile mark Michael stopped. "So... Ideas?" He asked. Rainbow Dash was the first to speak up. "We otta go in kicking and screaming." Twilight interrupted. "I already explained why that wouldn't work Rainbow Dash. What I think we should do is use an illusion spell to make us look like changelings. We could sneak into the castle and get to the queen with ease." Fluttershy spoke up. "But Twilight, they wouldn't let us just walk upto the queen... Would they?" "No." Twilight said. "I suppose you're right." "We could get the animals of the forest to help. This is their home just as much as ours." Pinkie Pie spoke up before anyone could respond to Fluttershy. "Why don't we just ask them really nicely to leave." She received several stern glances and fell silent. "Well that is good idea fluttershy but... I could cook us up some camouflage suits so we could sneak in past the guards." Rarity said. Applejack gave Rarity a stern look. "Ya! You make dresses as Canterlot gets destroyed. Thats a brilliant idea." "Well I haven't heard any ideas from you!" Retorted Rarity. "Well if you're asking then I think we should run in there real fast like before anypony notices us." Said Applejack. Rarity scoffed at Applejack. What a absolutely barbaric idea!" She shouted. Soon enough all six of the ponies were arguing amongst each other. Michael knew that this wasn't getting them anywhere so he decided to interrupt. "Enough!" He yelled and to this all six ponies fell silent and looked at Michael. "This isn't getting us anywhere." He said. "Here is what we are going to do."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle had to admit that this was a pretty solid plan. She was currently using her illusion spell to disguise her as a changeling just outside the tree clearing of the changeling staging area. "But would it work? She thought to herself. Twilight took a deep breath and headed to the front of the abandoned castle. She went over the plan one last time in her head. Her job was to "spot" Pinkie Pie and Applejack in the tree lining to get as many changeling guards to possible to chase them. From there Applejack and Pinkie Pie would run into the dense woods so that the changelings would not be able to fly. They would then lead them to the pitfall that Rarity had disguised. Applejack and Pinkie Pie would jump over the pitfall while the changeling pursuers would fall in. Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie would then push a large rock over the hole to take those changelings out of the picture. Twilight would be heading towards the meeting point by this time. Twilights thoughts were interrupted when she realised that she was at the front of the castle. "Ok." She thought to herself. "lets do this." Twilight Sparkle waited a few moments and then yelled. "Look!" As she pointed at the two "Hiding" ponies. Sure enough the changelings did look and a large portion of them chased after the ponies. Twilight was now heading back to the forest. Her part of the plan was completed. Now it was Rainbow Dash's turn.

* * *

Rainbow Dash sat atop a cloud high above the changeling staging area. Once Twilight had done her part Rainbow's job was to fly around the encampment and get as many changelings as she could to chase her. She would then fly off, taking a large portion of the guards with her. She would let them follow her for about five minutes. Getting them lost in the process. She would then outfly them and head to the meeting point where Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle would be waiting. Rainbow Dash saw a portion of the changelings run off into the forest so she lept off the cloud to do her part.

* * *

Fluttershy looked up from her hiding spot just outside the changeling staging area to see that Rainbow Dash had lept off her cloud and had gotten a large amount of changelings to follow her and leave the area. Now it was her turn. Fluttershy turned to a bird next to her and nodded to it. The bird nodded back and let out a loud call which was responded to by a massive herd of animals of all shapes and sizes. The animals charged forward at the remaining changelings effectively dispersing the remainder of them. Fluttershy smiled and galloped to the meeting point.

* * *

Michael took satisfaction in this development but it was short lived. He still had a job to do. Michael ran up the now empty changeling encampment and to the front doors of the castle. He opened one of the doors and peered inside, no queen, no guards...yet. He slowly crept in and followed the one hallway that extended from the entrance room, the hallway was dark, lit only by scattered candles but Michael could see a strong light emanating from a room at the end of the hallway. He kept his pace down the hall but turned when he thought he heard something behind him. He saw nothing "Calm down Michael." He thought to himself. "Your mind is just playing tricks on you." He turned back around and continued down the hallway. He had finally reached the room.

* * *

He peered around the corner from the hallway to see none other than Queen Chrysalis herself. "Now or never." Michael thought to himself as he began to creep up on the queen. The queen, apparently hearing someone else in the room yelled angrily without turning around. "I thought I said that I wasn't to be disturbed unless it was time for more orders!." When she turned around however she did not see a changeling minion like she expected. What she did see was a strange creature hurtling towards her. Before she could react Michael took the combat knife out of his chest pocket and plunged it into the queens backside. The queen screamed and blood trickled from the wound but she was otherwise unharmed. Queen Chrysalis spun one hundred eighty degrees and kicked at Michael with both her hind legs. Michael was not able to react in time and got a chest full of hoof that sent him flying across the room. He hit the wall and felt one of his ribs crack, he was dazed. When his eyes came to he saw that the queen was raising a hoof, preparing to finish him off. Michael rolled to the side just moments before the queen's front hooves impacted the area where his head had been moments ago. The queen appeared to be extremely frustrated at this and her horn began to glow. Before it could do anything however, Michael ran up and snapped it in two. The queen howled in pain and took a swing at Michael with her front hooves. Michael dodged this and managed to get two punches in before the queen took another swing, this time colliding with Michaels shoulder, dislocating it and forcing Michael to the ground. Michael could taste blood in his mouth but he immediately stood back up regardless. He charged at the queen, dodging several blows and punching the queen repeatedly in the face. But once again, the queen was able to make contact with her hooves and send Michael across the room. Michael was unable to get back up this time however. He turned face up to see that the queen was raising her front hooves, preparing to finish him off. Michael closed his eyes and brought his good arm up to cover his face, waiting for the inevitable when he heard a loud thud. He opened his eyes just in time to see a red and black blur topple the queen to the ground. Michael didn't question the godsend. He instead managed to get himself up and charge the princess who was now dealing with a new attacker. Michael pulled the combat knife out of the queens back. The queen howled and turned to face Michael only to get the knife in her skull. She hissed at Michael, took one step towards him and collapsed. Dead. Michael looked at he now dead queen sprawled on the ground before him but quickly turned around when he heard his assistant say. "Bravo."


	7. Chapter 7 The Ally

Chapter 7 The "Ally"

(48 hours after Michael's arrival to Equestria.)

Michael spun around despite his pain to meet his assistant. His eyes met with what looked like a male pegasus with it's coat a ragged and grey version of what once must have been a flawless white coat. The stallion also sported three sizable scars on his face and snout. Michael approached his savior but didn't let his guard down. "Better safe than sorry." He thought to himself. "Th-thanks." Michael said to his savior. "If you hadn't been there..." The pegasi interrupted. "Everything happens for a reason." "Indeed." Michael replied. "We have to get out of here. The changeling guards will be back soon for orders from the queen and they WILL NOT be happy at what they find." "My thoughts exactly." The pegasus replied. Michael headed down the hall with a slight limp in his step, the pegasus followed. Michael wanted more answers in regards to this pegasus but there was simply not enough time. "Were going to meet up with the others in the forest." Michael spoke as the two of them exited the castle and headed into the woods. "Awe yes, the ponies who helped you clear out the guards." The pegasus spoke. Michael stopped and turned around to face the pegasus "How did you..." "Its not important." The pegasus said as he trotted passed Michael into the direction of the meeting point. "What was he up to?" Michael thought to himself as he quickened his pace to be side by side with the pegasus .

* * *

"Do you think that Michael made it?" Asked Fluttershy. "I don't know." replied Twilight "I hope so. But what I do know is that we can't wait here for much long..." A rustling in the brush cut Twilight off. "Hide." She whispered and the six ponies took cover. Twilight peered out from behind the rock that she was hiding behind in the direction of the noise. "It's getting closer" She whispered. Twilight held her breath but exhaled in relief when she saw that it was Michael. The six ponies came out of cover and approached Michael. "It's done." Michael spoke. "Thats great news, now we just ne..." She trailed off when another figure emerged from the brush beside Michael. "Oh no! No, no, no you're dead! You can't be here!" Was all Twilight managed to say. "Hello old friend." The pegasus said with a less than sincere smile. "Michael get away from him!" Twilight yelled as she began to back up. "What the hell is happening?" Michael asked to nopony in particular. He turned to his side to face the pegasus "You! Who in the hell are you!" "Me?" Asked the pegasus . "Why my name is Edge." Twilight and her friends had backed off a considerable distance by now. "Get away from him Michael!" Yelled Twilight. "He tried to kill me when I was a filly!"

* * *

Edge directed his gaze from Michael to Twilight. "Come now miss Sparkle, call me Edge. After all, we've been through so much together." Michael had quite enough of this by now. "Enough!" He yelled. "Edge! Why is she saying that you tried to kill her!" "Because I did try to kill her." Edge replied. Michael was shocked at what he had just heard. He put his hand near his combat knife just in case things got ugly. Edge saw this and all traces of a devious smile vanished. "Allow me to explain myself. I am... frequently employed." "You mean you're a mercenary." Michael replied. Michael remembered when a mercenary was assigned to his squad back on earth. the guy literally changed sides in the middle of battle because the enemy paid more. "Mercenary is such an ugly word." Edge spoke. "But yes i am a mercenary. I tried to kill miss Sparkle because I was paid to. It didn't end well for me however, for I was caught in the act and exiled from Equestria." "And you were killed by a manticore." Twilight finished. "Stories of my death have been greatly exaggerated." Edge spoke. "I did not however escape from it unscaved." He ran a hoof across the scars on his face. "Rest assured miss Sparkle, your contract has expired long ago!" I have no reason to hurt you. Michael stepped in front of Edge as he was looking at Twilight. "So why did you save me?" Michael asked in a both confused and demanding manner. "I have my reasons." Edge replied innocently. Michael gave Edge a hard, long stare but it did not seem to phase Edge in the slightest. "We should get back to Canterlot." Edge replied. "Are you kidding me?" Twilight snarled. "Even if we actually wanted to bring you back to Canterlot, you're still in exile." "Yes, but i'm sure that for my assistance, we could perhaps work somthing out." Edge gestured towards Michael. "Michael don't..." Edge interrupted Twilight. "I did save you... and Canterlot for that matter..." Michael continued to stare at Edge and a silence ensued until Michael spoke up "Twilight you're going to have to suck it up, hes coming with us." Twilight seemed crestfallen at this statement. "And as for you." Michael said turning towards Edge. "If you try anything, anything at all, you will wish that the queen had killed me back there and I will not hesitate to end you. Do you understand." "You have my word as a gentlecolt." Edge replied. "Come on." Michael said as he started off towards the chariot.

* * *

"Whos this?" The pegasus pilot said pointing a hoof at Edge. "Hes just a friend." Michael replied. "Well unless you want me to walk you back to Canterlot, he is going to have to come. Michael and the other seven ponies all piled into the chariot and soon enough they were heading back to Canterlot. About two minutes into the flight Twilight Sparkle whispered to Michael "You shouldn't trust him Michael. He's a mercenary. His loyalty doesn't lie with Canterlot or Equestria. He is only loyal to whoever will pay top dollar." "I know." Michael said. "You do?" Said Twilight inquisitively. "Yes. But he just saved me and all of Canterlot. Don't you think he deserves a second chance?" Twilight Sparkle pondered this for a moment. "Perhaps." She said. "Perhaps."

* * *

The chariot arrived to Canterlot and the pilot parked just outside the castle. Mihael saw minimal damage and more importantly, not a single changeling in sight. Michael and the seven ponies piled out of the chariot. The seven of them made their way to the castle where Princess Celestia was waiting just outside the main doors. The princess smiled when she saw Michael and the six ponies but her face instantly took a look of shock when she saw Edge. "What is this?" The princess asked. "He helped us take care of the queen." Michael replied. "If it weren't for him i'd be dead and Canterlot, a similar fate." The princess pondered this for a moment before asked. "Do you know of his past?" "Yes." Michael replied. "Do you trust him?" The princess asked. Michael hesitated for a moment before replying. "Yes." "Very well." The princess spoke. "Follow me inside please." Michael, Edge, and Twilight Sparkle with her friends all followed the princess into the castle. "You did it." Princess Celestia proclaimed. About twenty minutes after the invasion the changeling army started to fall into disarray from their lack of orders and when they found out that their queen was dead they fell into complete chaos and scattered. "I am very proud of you, all of you." The princess said as she gestured to Michael and the entire group of ponies before her. She paused for a moment. "As for you Edge, I am willing to lift your banishment for your efforts. Please don't make me regret this." "You won't regret it Princess Celestia. You have my word."

* * *

(52 hours after Michael's arrival to Equestria.)  
(Location, Speech center in Changeling capital AKA Sabbath.)

Spokesman Shaun Shium took the stage. Over three million changelings were in the massive room. Shaun Shium cleared his throat and began his speech. "The reports have been confirmed. Three hours ago Queen Chrysalis was killed by a pony strike team." Yelling took over the Speech house and Shaun Shium waited for it to die down before continuing. "But know this my brothers, her death will not be in vain. She will be remembered. We will finish what she started. No more strike teams! No more staging areas! No more infiltrations! This time Equestria will... nay this planet will taste the wrath of the entire changeling army as a whole! We will take this planet that is rightfully ours! We will defeat the Griffons! We will defeat the dragons! We will defeat the pegasus s! And we will most certainly defeat these raggedy assed ponies!" The room erupted into cheers. "We will fight for Sabeth! We will fight for Queen Chrysalis! We will fight each other!" The crowd erupted into even louder cheers and began chanting "Shaun-shi-um! Shaun-shi-um! Shaun-shi-um!


	8. Chapter 8 Awakening

Chapter 8 Awakening

(3 months after Michael's arrival to Equestria. Location, outskirts of Ponyville.)

Michael looked at his thirty recruits. They had been through a long day of training and were exhausted. After the brief war with the changelings, Princess Celestia appointed Michael as the leader of the newly founded Equestria military, well... more of a paramilitary. It wasn't much but it was a start. It was his job to train these recruits so Equestria would be somewhat prepared if another war were to arriv. "Dismissed!" Michael barked and the thirty ponies broke their ranks to head back to their homes. Michael did the same.

* * *

When Michael entered his apartment building, Wayne was there to greet him. "Hey there kiddo." He said. "How goes the training?" "Awe you know. The usual." Michael replied. "Well thats good. we don't want Equestria to be caught with its pants undone again." Said wayne. "My thoughts exac..." Michael was cut off when two members of the royal guard burst through the door. "Michael." One of them spoke. "You are needed at Canterlot Castle." "What for?" Michael asked. The two guards exchange glances and one of them replied . "The princess will explain. There is a chariot waiting for you just outside." Michael glanced at Wayne who shrugged. He turned back around and followed the two guards out to the chariot awaiting for them outside. Michael climbed into the chariot with the other two guards and the pegasus pilot who was attached to the chariot took off towards Canterlot. Michael was worried about this meeting with the princess. It seemed that every time that the princess requested his presence in such a hasty manner, something bad was going down. But what? Not a single word was spoken on the chariot ride to Canterlot so Michael was able to be alone with his thoughts until they arrived.

* * *

The chariot set down just outside Canterlot Castle and Michael accompanied by the three guards quickly made their way to the castle. When they reached the castle Michael noticed that security was dramatically larger than usual. He made his way to the castle doors where the guards granted him access without question. Michael opened the large door to find himself to be face to face with a worried looking Princess Celestia. "Come." She said, turning around and walking in the opposite direction. Michael followed without question. Princess Celestia led Michael into the dining hall. Unlike the last time he was here however, the dining hall was completely devoid of any ponies. Princess Celestia took a seat and gestured Michael to do the same. Michael politely refused it due to the fact that these chairs that were designed for ponies and would prove to be rather uncomfortable for him. "I have... a sensitive matter that I need to talk with you about" The princess spoke. "It would seem that the changeling army is all but defeated. The force that attacked Equestria was just a small portion of the entire army. Apparently, Queen Chrysalis jumped the gun when she attacked Canterlot. She thought she could defeat us with a small invasion force and as we both know, this is what proved to be her downfall." She took a deep breath and exhaled before continuing. "The changeling army is now attacking Solace. The griffon homeland." She paused before continuing. "Now here is the complicated part. It would appear that the Griffons blame us for the attack. Stating that we are partially responsible for the attack. They also stated that if we do not help them deal with this invading menace then they will open up hostilities towards Equestria. We can not let this happen." She looked more intently at Michael. "I need you to take your recruits and provide assistance to the griffons in anyway possible." Michael spoke up. "Princess I understand but what will it matter if they open up hostilities towards us if they are defeated by the changelings. We should use this opportunity to shore up Equestrians defences." "Thats just it!" The princess replied. "Alone, we have no chance against the changeling war machine." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "But if we help the griffons and they ally with us then we just might have a chance against the coming storm." Michael frowned. "Princess, I agree with your opinion on what to do but I can't do everything alone and my recruits are as green as grass. They would barely be able to handle themselves in a combat situation." Princess Celestia spoke up. "I understand your reason for concern Michael but there is simply no other way. I can provide you with any supplies that you might need but other then that you're on your own. You have twelve hours to prepare and then you need to travel to Solace to help deal with the changelings." Michael was about to argue but he realized that it would be pointless. He sighed and spoke "I'll get it done." Before leaving the room.

* * *

Once Michael was outside of the castle he began to brainstorm. "The recruits would be helpful but he needed someone who knew exactly what they were doing in combat. Someone who could watch his back and the recruits when he couldn't. He needed Edge."


	9. Chapter 9 Convergence

Chapter 9 Convergence

Ramirez was awoken to a knock on his front door. He looked out his window to see that it was just the crack of dawn. "who could be at my door at this hour." He thought to himself as he got out of bed and made his way to the front door. When he opened the door he was met with the steely gaze of Michael, his commander. "Sir?" Ramirez questioned. "You are needed at the training site as soon as possible. I will be with you shortly." As soon as Michael finished his statement he ran off. Ramirez stood there for a moment. The last thing he wanted to do was go to the training grounds this early in the morning when he could be sleeping. But then again he did volunteer for this program so he felt obliged to accept all of the duties and responsibilities that came with it. With that, Ramirez headed to the outskirts of Ponyville where the training grounds were located. When he arrived he noticed that almost all of the other recruits were there as well, in the same groggy state that he was in. He spotted his good friend "Jenkins" and trotted over to him. "So why do you thing the commander wants to see us so early?" Ramirez asked Jenkins. "I dunno."Jenkins replied. "Probably another crazy training exercise. You know how Michael is, preparing for the worst and hoping for the best."

* * *

Michael was running towards the Riverside districts, he had been told that Edge could be found there, living in an old and formerly abandoned shack. He had already rounded up all the recruits so Edge was that last piece that he needed if they were going to be successful. As he ran, he noticed the sky had now turned a shade of orange. "Damn!" He thought to himself as he picked up his pace. He had just six more hours until they would be sent to Solace.

* * *

Michael was completely out of breath when he made it to Edge's shack. He took a moment to recuperate and then proceeded to the door of the shack. He opened it to reveal a single room containing only a bed, a cooking pot, and several chairs. In the corner of the room closest to the door sat Edge who was reading a book. He set down the book to look at Michael and the slightest of smiles crossed over his face. "Michael." He said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Michael spoke up "I need your assistance. The changelings have attacked the griffon homeland." Edge frowned "Why would that concern us?" Michael looked out the window to see that the sun was now visible. "Were out of time." Michael said. "I'll explain on the way." "Hell, not like I was doing anything today. Lead the way Michael." With that Michael ran to the training grounds with Edge following.

* * *

Right when Michael and Edge arrived at the training grounds, Michael finished explaining the situation to him. "well this is certainly a sticky situation." Edge said. "So." Michael said as he walked over to his recruits and turned around to face Edge "Will you help us?" Edge pondered this for a moment before replying. "Yes, I will work for you. Free of charge."

* * *

Ramirez watched as the worn pegasus walked towards them with Michael by his side. he was a very intimidating fellow. "Commander? Whos the freak." Asked Jenkins. the zebra took on an angry expression and took a step towards Jenkins but stopped when Michael put his arm in front of the zebra. "This "freak"." Michael spoke. "Is Edge and you best show your respect or I won't stop him next time he gets angry with you." Ramirez saw Michael wink at Edge and the zebra took a sudden step towards Jenkins. Jenkins, apparently falling for the charade fell back in surprise and fear. "O-of course sir! Whatever you want. sir." Muttered Jenkins. "Good." Michael replied. "I want the rest of you to show the same respect to Edge. Is that understood?" "Yes sir!" The recruits replied. "Good." Michael responded Now get on the chariots over there." Michael gestured to four chariots on the edge of the compound. "I want the pegasi pulling and the rest of you inside them." All of the recruits galloped to the chariots. All of them except Ramirez. "Sir? Where are we going?" He asked. "To war." Michael replied as he walked past Ramirez and towards the chariots.


	10. Chapter 10 Convoy

Chapter 10 Convoy

"Soldiers" Michael thought to himself as peered off one edge of the chariot. "Celestia wanted me to make soldiers, warriors of these ponies." Michael was not sure he could accomplish this. Even though they showed great potential while in training, hell Their bodies allowed them to surpass his self in some of the training exercises but training is not the same as fighting. After all, these ponies were designed to run, flee at the first sign of danger where as humans do not possess this luxury, leaving them no choice but to fight or die.. Humans use their minds, not in a brain over bronze method but rather in a brains enhancing bronze method. Humans use tactics when in the face of danger. Michael remembered stories that his dad had told him when he was just a boy, he remembered when his dad told him when he was camping with his friends in the woods one night. He left the safety of his tent and walked into the woods to relieve himself. As he was walking he saw a bear in the brush watching him. He remembered a tactic that his own father had told him to use if he ever got himself into a situation like this. He knew that the bear would be faster than him and running would be a death sentence. So Rather than run to an inevitable demise, he simply stood there facing the bear to intimidate it, to show it that he was not afraid. The bear stood up on its hind legs and roared at him, showing all of its deadly teeth, all in an attempt to intimidate its prey and to see if he ran which would confirm the bears suspicions that my father was indeed just weak prey, but still, my father stood there facing the bear, telling it that he was not afraid. The bear went back down to all fours, snarled at him for a moment and then walked off. This was Michael's concern, these ponies might choose to run instead of fight because they can. All of their animal instincts shout at them to flee when faced with danger because they can, where a human has a fight or flight instinct, these ponies only poses a flight instinct "but maybe he could use this to his advantage" Michael thought to himself.

* * *

His thoughts were interrupted when Edge spoke up "Michael, why are you doing this?" "What do you mean?" Michael retorted in a harsher tone than he had meant to use. "I mean" Said Edge. "Why even help Celestia?" "I.." Michael paused. "I have my own reasons" He thought back to the view he had while at the hospital. "Ah, and yet, hear I am." Retorted Edge in his trade mark witty tone. Michael didn't reply. Edge's expression took on a much more serious feature. "Michael." He said. "For better or for worse, you are very skilled in fighting... Perhaps too skilled." "He was just a grunt." Michael thought to himself. "Just one of millions of soldiers who are fighting and dying back on earth. He wasn't skilled in fighting, he was just human." "I am afraid." Edge continued. "That the place you came from has poisoned you." Michael was shocked, no one had mentioned Michael's origins in Equestria until now. "Why are you helping the ponies?" Edge asked once more. "I told you that I had my reasons." Michael snapped back. Straight Edge looked more intently at Michael, as if one wrong move would reveal everything about him. "hmm..." Edge said as his casual expression came back to his face. "Well I suppose we all have our secrets." Michael didn't like the sound of that. "Commander!" Shouted one of the pegasi pulling the chariot named Stross. "Landdown is in sight." "Good work, bring us down." Michael said. "Uhh... captain, there's Griffons down there." Spoke another Pegasus named Cole. "Cole, you volunteered to be a soldier under my command, this entails that you follow my orders as I instruct." Michael barked. "Alright, alright." Said Cole as the chariots began to descend on their destination. "Hope you're right about this though, Griffons aren't know for their hospitality.

We all have secrets, Michael didn't like the sound of that. He would save it the best way he knew how. Do I take life or give it.


End file.
